The Uncanny X-Men: Episode 107: The Enemy of My Enemy
by faketourist
Summary: The X-Men return to Gyrich's secret base to take on Magneto and the Brotherhood. Davis and Gill hunt for the teens. Creed meets an admirer.


75

THE UNCANNY X-MEN Episode 107: "The Enemy Of My Enemy"

Alfie Smith

THE UNCANNY X-MEN

Episode 107: "The Enemy Of My Enemy"

Written by

Alfie Smith

THE UNCANNY X-MEN

"THE ENEMY OF MY ENEMY"

CAST LIST

Professor X/Charles Francis Xavier...

Cyclops/Scott Summers...

Storm/Ororo Munroe...

Jean Grey...

Angel/Warren Worthington III...

Iceman/Robert "Bobby" Louis Drake...

Emma Frost...

Polaris/Lorna Dane...

Beast/Henry "Hank" McCoy...

Morph/Kevin Sydney...

Jubilee/Jubilation Lee...

Shadowcat/Katherine "Kitty" Pryde...

Akira Yamamoto...

Avalanche/Dominic Szilard Janos Petros...

Bill Davis...

Bolivar Trask...

Cerebro...

Ed Gill...

Graydon Creed...

Guard...

Henry Peter Gyrich...

Jack Ronan...

Magneto/Erik Magnus Lehnsherr...

Mystique...

Officer...

Point Soldier...

Receptionist...

Reporter 1...

Reporter 2...

Reporter 3...

Rogue/Anna Marie...

Ronald Guthrie...

Sabretooth/Victor Creed...

Sebastian Shaw...

Soldier...

Surgeon General...

THE UNCANNY X-MEN

"THE ENEMY OF MY ENEMY"

SET LIST

INTERIORS

BLACKBIRD – EVENING

CHANNEL 6 STUDIO - RONAN REPORT STUDIO - MAIN SET – EVENING

CREED'S HOUSE – HALLWAY – AFTERNOON

CREED'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – AFTERNOON

MILITARY INSTALLATION – GUARD COMMANDER'S OFFICE – EVENING

MILITARY INSTALLATION – MUTANT CONTAINMENT FACILITY – EVENING

NEW YORK POLICE DEPARTMENT – DAVIS' OFFICE – AFTERNOON

NEW YORK POLICE DEPARTMENT – HOLDING CELLS – MORNING

NEW YORK POLICE DEPARTMENT – MAIN PRECINCT – MORNING

PSYCHIATRIC HOSPITAL, HAIFA, ISRAEL – RECOVERY ROOM – AFTERNOON

PSYCHIATRIC HOSPITAL, HAIFA, ISRAEL – RECOVERY ROOM – NIGHT

SENTINEL PRODUCTION FACTORY – MAIN OFFICE – AFTERNOON

SENTINEL PRODUCTION FACTORY – SENTINEL ASSEMBLY ROOM - AFTERNOON

SHAW INDUSTRIES – SHAW'S OFFICE - MORNING

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – RECREATION ROOM – EVENING

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS - MAIN BUILDING – MAIN GARAGE – AFTERNOON

X-MEN BASE – CEREBRO – AFTERNOON

X-MEN BASE – MAIN CORRIDOR – AFTERNOON

X-MEN BASE – WARD ROOM - AFTERNOON

EXTERIORS

BLACKBIRD - EVENING

CREED'S HOUSE – AFTERNOON

FEDERAL CONGRESS - AFTERNOON

MILITARY INSTALLATION – EVENING

NEW YORK POLICE DEPARTMENT – FRONT STEPS – MORNING

SENTINEL PRODUCTION FACTORY, DETROIT – AFTERNOON

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS - MAIN BUILDING – MAIN GARAGE – AFTERNOON

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – RECREATION ROOM – EVENING

On the television is a special news show, hosted by right-wing news reporter JACK RONAN.

RONAN

Welcome back, folks. You know, the spread of mutant violence across this great nation of ours continues to escalate, and it seems that government officials are habitually dragging their feet to do anything about it. Sure, we have the Mutant Registration Act - NOW - but many critics believe that this is, at best, a band-aid solution to a deeply rooted social problem. My guest tonight, Mister Ronald Guthrie, is one of those critics. He's written a book called The Genetic Enemy, and he believes that our government's lethargy is setting America up for a massive terrorist attack.

INT. CHANNEL 6 STUDIO - RONAN REPORT STUDIO - MAIN SET – EVENING

The set for the Ronan Report is a brilliant one, with large HD screens all around, displaying captivating graphics and picturesque images of New York City. The desk is massive, with a rounded glass top.

RONALD GUTHRIE sits anxiously at the desk, hands clasped, leaning forward towards Ronan.

RONAN

Mister Guthrie, thanks for coming in.

GUTHRIE

It's a pleasure to be here, Jack.

RONAN

Now, Mister Guthrie, the American public is fully aware of the threat mutants pose when they're left unchecked. I mean, we can name any number of incidents - the Golden Gate Bridge most recently comes to mind – where mutants have deliberately tried to incite terror. But you're saying that it's not so much the mutants that we need to fear, but rather our own apathy. You believe that our government has been far too lenient on these mutants, and that we need to step up laws like the Patriot Act and the Mutant Registration Act or else risk another 9/11.

GUTHRIE

Yes, Jack, exactly. The United States has always been a beacon for freedom and peaceful cohabitation, and that's why people from all over the world want, more than anything, to come and live here. But, on the other hand, we've been far too lenient in policing the various people who live here, both nationals AND immigrants. The government's responsible for watching groups of individuals who've been identified as potential threats to national security, and, between you and me, the mutant population has clearly identified itself as not just such a threat, but the greatest threat to ever exist. And yet, our government's only recently passed any kind of law which applies specifically to that group.

Ronan sits back in his chair, arms folded, nodding pensively.

GUTHRIE

When terrorists threatened our way of life, the government passed the Patriot Act, and that was a huge step towards ensuring the safety and wellbeing of the American people, but the Act only includes conventional surveillance: wiretapping, email examinations, and so forth. But nothing's been done to combat the unique abilities of some of the more powerful mutants living here, who are secretly plotting to bring down America. What's the point in monitoring telephone lines and emails of, say, two mutants who can communicate telepathically? For that matter, why bother tapping the internet searches of a mutant who has the power to blow up a building the wave of his hand? I believe that the federal government needs to take a much more aggressive approach to tracking mutants right now, or else we risk becoming the victims of another terrorist attack like 9/11, or perhaps even worse.

RONAN

Now, I completely agree that the government needs to step up its surveillance procedures when it comes to mutants, but you mention a number of times in your book the (looks down at his notes) 'radicalization of mutants.' (Looks back up.) What do you mean by this? How serious is this threat of mutant radicalization, and how soon could it manifest in something serious?

GUTHRIE

Well, when I refer to the "radicalization of mutants', I'm talking about mutant extremists, mutants who are convinced the United States is against them, and have decided to launch a pre-emptive strike against normal Americans. Right now, there seems to be only a handful of them acting out, but the point is that they're making themselves heard. A lot of mutants might feel disheartened and upset by their circumstances. And then they see mutants like this Magneto raising all sorts of hell, and it inspires them. They begin to think that they don't have to live like this anymore, and that, through violence, they can get the government to listen. As long as the Brotherhood of Mutants continues getting airtime, mutants all over the country will start lashing out, and before you know it, we'll be running a country infested with terrorists-

RONAN

So, you believe the mutant population is preparing for some sort of terrorist Armageddon.

GUTHRIE

I believe that there are many mutants out there who feel disenfranchised, and harbour deep resentments towards this nation, but have never found a way to express them. Now, if mutants like Magneto are allowed to continue, you can see the galvanizing of the mutant population into one giant terrorist organization. The government needs to step in now, while they're still isolated and scared, and put down any form of terrorism.

RONAN

Alright, so what do you propose? I mean, the government's already enacted the Mutant Registration Act, but clearly, that's not gonna do the job. I mean, it's just a piece of legislation - a piece of paper – without some sort of way of enforcing it.

GUTHRIE

Exactly! And this is the first problem. The federal government needs to create a special police force, designed specifically to monitor mutants living in the United States, and to prevent them from organizing into terrorist cells. We already have groups like SWAT and the secret service. Now we need a special police force, specifically trained to handle mutants and respond to mutant threats.

RONAN

Now, that sounds like a great idea. But you know how this is gonna go. You can have a special police force, exclusively for the purpose of tracking mutant threats, but laws need to be passed, which will allow them to do whatever's necessary to do their jobs. Now, do you think that President Conroy would actually create such a police force, and pass such laws? I mean, he's been sitting on the fence about mutants for his entire administration.

GUTHRIE

You're absolutely right. This administration's stance towards mutant behaviour has been lenient at best. Time after time, we hear about mutant violence in our city streets, in our homes, and even against those which we hold most sacred, and yet the President continues to give clemency. And all that does is disappoint his constituents, enrage his opponents, and threaten the American people. And now, those constituents are fed up, those opponents are united, and the American people are afraid for their lives. The latest polls have already shown his popularity is on the decline, and since the Golden Gate Bridge incident, those numbers are plummeting.

RONAN

Well, the nice thing about that is that his administration is losing control of the houses. We've already seen it, through his failure to halt the passing of the Mutant Registration Act. Even his strongest supporters backed the MRA. There's a definite wave of fear sweeping over the American population, a fear that mutants are out of control. A lot of people think that mutants have a free run of this country and can do whatever they want to whoever they want, and that the government just simply doesn't have the will to tell them otherwise.

GUTHRIE

And, as long as the President keeps showing leniency towards mutant terrorists, it'll only embolden them to become more aggressive. The President needs to take some drastic measures to stop the radicalization of mutants, before they turn from a haphazard bunch of renegades and misfits to an organized and coordinated terrorist cell!

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – RECREATION ROOM – EVENING

RONAN

Well, Mr. Guthrie, your book is just such a great read. I'm in complete agreement with pretty much everything you say, and I'm sure many Americans out there are, too. Thank you again, for coming in, and we all hope that this administration will come to its senses and start enacting some of your policies. (Turns to the camera.) We'll be right back.

The television is muted.

ICEMAN

What an ass!

ICEMAN and POLARIS are seated on the couch, with their feet on the table. Polaris has her arms wrapped around Iceman's arm and is resting her head on his shoulder.

ICEMAN

Can you believe that this douche-bag has higher ratings than any other news reporter in the country! Why the hell do people even listen to him!

POLARIS

(Shrugs.) People are frightened. They hear about mutants killing ordinary people and blowing up monuments, and they panic. They're looking for someone to blame, and they feel like their governments aren't doing anything to protect them.

ICEMAN

And they think this guy knows anything about mutants? He's just as scared as the rest of them.

POLARIS

Maybe, but he's learned how to use that fear pretty well! (Looks down, worried about saying what is on her mind, then turns and looks at Iceman.) Bobby, this guy, on television, he's got a lot of support, and I mean A LOT. People listen to him. They listen to what he has to say. They support him. I'm sure most of them have never even seen a mutant, let alone met one. And yet, they have it in their heads that all mutants are these evil monsters that are out to destroy the world.

FLASHBACK BEGINS.

EXT. PORT WASHINGTON, NEW YORK – TOWN HALL – AFTERNOON

A group of citizens, furious and outraged, are screaming and shaking their fists. Some of the women present are crying, and are being held by angry, resolute men. Some men are forcefully talking to each other, expressing their outrage. All is inaudible; only their muffled screams and cries are heard.

The mayor is waving his hands towards the crowd, in a feeble attempt to calm the hysteria. He stands behind a podium, nervously trying to get the crowd's attention. Clearly terrified, he is sweating, and his lips tremble.

Rocky, furious and screaming, pumps his fist toward the crowd, clearly trying to keep them agitated and angry.

Judy, tears rolling down her face, clasps her hands tightly together around her rosary. She is clearly terrified and saddened.

FLASHBACK ENDS.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – RECREATION ROOM – EVENING

ICEMAN

(Shrugs and nods pensively.) People got a real problem trusting what they don't understand. Anything that COULD harm them is a threat, and people feel a lot better when they're able to get rid of that threat. Doesn't matter how real the threat actually is. Sometimes, people let their fears get the best of them. They're terrified, so they get crazy, sometimes even violent. It's just human nature.

POLARIS

(Staring blankly.) I know that sometimes fear can get the best of people, like if they think they're being followed in a dark alley or something like that. But it's not like these people are being chased in dark alleys or anything like that. They kiss their kids goodbye in the morning, go to work, come home, have dinner, and watch TV. They go through their normal day, probably never even encountering a mutant. And yet, they're absolutely convinced that mutants are out to get them. (Shakes her head.) It's just…really sad is all.

Iceman puts his arm around Polaris.

ICEMAN

Hey, look, this is what we're here for. We're here to help show people that mutants aren't actually out to get them. Look babe, there's no need in stressing about it. These people don't have a clue what they're talking about. And soon they'll figure out that blowhards like this Ronan guy are full of crap, and they'll fizzle out.

POLARIS

(Snuggles up close to Iceman.) Well, that's easy for you to say. You weren't shot point-blank on your first mission.

ICEMAN

(Shakes his head and shrugs slightly, but says nothing at first.) Wuss.

Polaris elbows Iceman in the ribs. Iceman grunts and jumps, giggling. Polaris smiles slightly, shaking her head and folding her arms.

EXT. NEW YORK POLICE DEPARTMENT – FRONT STEPS – MORNING

A press conference is taking place outside the Police Department. DAVIS has been selected to address the media, in response to the public outcry over the mutant attack in Rochester. Dozens of reporters, cameramen, and photographers have gathered at the foot of the steps, and buzz about excitedly, eagerly waiting to get the scoop. Davis stands at the podium, ready to address the crowd. He blinks awkwardly as the various camera flashes catch him off guard.

DAVIS

Yesterday afternoon, we took into custody three teenagers whom we believe are involved in the attack in Rochester. We tracked them to their place of residence, where they surrendered without resistance. Three teenagers – one male and two females - were taken into custody, and we're examining the evidence to determine what charges, if any, should be laid.

REPORTER 1

Lieutenant, can you confirm that the three teenagers are all mutants?

DAVIS

I cannot confirm or deny at this time that the three teenagers were all mutants.

REPORTER 1

But the news footage from the incident shows that at least one of them was displaying a mutant ability to control and manipulate fire.

DAVIS

Well, I haven't seen the film footage. I like to do my own investigations myself, thank you. (Points to another reporter.)

REPORTER 2

Lieutenant, will the victim and his family be pressing charges?

DAVIS

I'm unaware of what the family plans to do about the incident. Right now, we're simply trying to ascertain what happened during the incident.

REPORTER 2

Do you believe that these mutants are involved in the Brotherhood of Mutants? Was this an act of terror?

DAVIS

(Huffs in disbelief.) Are you kidding me? First, as I just told you, there's no evidence one way or another that any of the teens we have in custody are mutants, so get that straight right off the bat. Second, even if they are mutants, why do you automatically jump to the conclusion that this was a terrorist act, and that these children are obviously terrorists? Let's get something clear right now: we don't know if any of the people involved were mutants, and there's certainly no evidence that this was an act of terror. When we investigated the scene, there was no property damage, and nobody was seriously hurt. Frankly, if they were terrorists, they sure did a lousy job of inciting terror. You'd think they'd pick a bigger target than a small street in small town. Next.

REPORTER 3

Eye-witness reports suggest that the mutants were rescued before they could be apprehended, by another group of mutants. What do you have to say about all this?

DAVIS

Well, we're obviously investigating all eye-witness accounts about the incident, and trying to corroborate the stories as best we can, so that we can get an accurate picture of what happened. We're also planning on examining the news footage at a later time, to help give us a better picture of what happened. Until we've done all that, I'm not going to speculate on who was there and what exactly happened.

REPORTER 3

But the victim swears that his attackers were all mutants, and that they must have been airlifted out of the crisis zone by more mutants.

DAVIS

(Shakes his head.) I'm going to say this one more time. We're not coming to any conclusions until we've examined all the evidence. This includes interviewing all witnesses and getting all their statements, as well as examining the film footage captured by local media, and also collecting evidence from the scene. With cases like this, we don't want to start any unfounded rumours about this incident. Once we have more information, we'll release it to the public. That's all. Thank you for coming.

Several reporters continue to call out questions, but Davis turns and starts walking back into the police station. GILL, who had been standing beside and slightly behind him the whole time, follows.

GILL

They're hungry for blood, and they smell it.

DAVIS

They're hungry for a story. It's still early in the morning. They need something to wake people up while they're sipping on their first cup of coffee.

GILL

You know they're gonna hang on this mutant thing. Don't matter what you say; as far as the public's concerned, they saw three mutants attacking a defenceless kid on national television, in front of his house, in a nice suburban non-mutant neighbourhood. Can't blame them for taking the Golden Gate Bridge and putting two and two together.

DAVIS

Remind me about today the next time I decide to hold a press conference first thing in the morning. This is all only because mutants are involved. If it wasn't an issue, nobody would care. It's the only reason why the media's watching this like a hawk.

GILL

Yeah, you better believe the DA and the chief are, too. This hysteria about mutants is nuts right now. You sure letting them go so soon after the incident is a good idea? If word gets out that they got out a day after their arrest, you could end up with a riot on your hands.

Davis and Gill step inside the police station.

INT. NEW YORK POLICE DEPARTMENT – MAIN PRECINCT – MORNING

DAVIS

Well, that's not need-to-know information. We'll release it to the public when it becomes need-to-know. And in the meantime, we'll treat this like every other investigation. Like I said, there was no property damage, and no serious injuries. Those kids don't deserve to be dragged through the mud by the media or lynched by public conjecture. They're kids, not terrorists.

GILL

Alright, I'm gonna go grab a coffee. You want?

DAVIS

Yeah, bring me one. I'm going to go talk to the children, let them know the situation. We'll see about getting them sent home quietly.

Gill nods and walks off. Davis walks towards the holding cells.

INT. NEW YORK POLICE DEPARTMENT – HOLDING CELLS – MORNING

The door opens and Davis walks in. He walks to the cell where he last saw Jubilee, Pyro, and Shadowcat the night before. As he walks up he looks up and into the holding cell. As he approaches, he is slightly confused when he doesn't see anyone inside. As he gets to the cell, Davis' confusion turns to panic when he notices it's completely empty. Davis angrily grinds his teeth and hurriedly turns and runs back to the main area.

INT. NEW YORK POLICE DEPARTMENT – MAIN PRECINCT - MORNING

Davis bursts through the door and, panicking, looks for the OFFICER he placed in charge of monitoring the prisoners last night. Knowing exactly where his desk is, Davis quickly marches up to the Officer's desk. The Officer is sitting there, reading through a file. He looks up and notices Davis.

OFFICER

Can I help you sir?

DAVIS

(Yelling.) Where the hell are the three teens I brought in last night?

OFFICER

(Suddenly nervous.) I'm sorry, sir. I was under strict orders to report the apprehension of any mutants to Special Agent Gyrich immediately.

DAVIS

WHAT! Who the hell told you to follow the instructions of Gyrich! I told you to watch them, and don't let anything happen to them!

DAVIS

Who gave that order!

OFFICER

(Nervous and tense.) The chief, sir.

Davis snarls angrily.

DAVIS

What happened after you contacted Gyrich?

OFFICER

He showed up about a half hour later. He had a few people with him. They took the children-

DAVIS

Where'd he take them? Where did they go?

OFFICER

I-I don't know, sir. I'm…sorry. They-they just took the kids, thanked me for my assistance, and left.

DAVIS

Stay at your desk until I get back. You and I are gonna have words.

The Officer looks down nervously, but says nothing as Davis walks past, anxiously, to Gill, who is also approaching him.

DAVIS

Ed, grab your coat. We're rolling.

GILL

Why, what's going on?

DAVIS

(Panicking.) They took the kids. Gyrich came last night, and took the kids. Who knows where they are now.

GILL

If he took them in the middle of the night, he's got a good chunk of time on us. They could be anywhere in the country by now, or even in the world.

DAVIS

Which is why we gotta move fast. Get a squad together. We're heading back to the base. I'm gonna call Hodge, tell him what's happened. We'll need him, too.

GILL

(Nods.) I'm on it.

Gill speedily walks off in one direction; Davis in the other.

INT. SHAW INDUSTRIES – SHAW'S OFFICE – MORNING

SHAW is sitting at his desk, doing some work on his computer.

RECEPTIONIST (VIA INTERCOM)

Sir, Mister Worthington has arrived, and is waiting to see you.

Shaw presses his intercom.

SHAW

Yes, please send him in.

The RECEPTIONIST opens the door, and ANGEL steps through. He flashes a flirtatious smile at the Receptionist, who gushes back, unabashedly looking him up and down and biting her lip.

SHAW

Mister Worthington! Please, do come in. Would you like something to drink?

ANGEL

Um, yeah a coffee would be great, thanks.

The Receptionist, still staring at Angel, nods and quickly leaves the room to get the coffee. Shaw rises from his seat and comes out from behind his desk, arm extended. Angel walks up and shakes his hand.

ANGEL

A pleasure to finally meet you, Mister Shaw.

SHAW

Likewise, Mister Worthington. I must say, it's quite refreshing to see a businessman of your calibre come meet me in person. Usually, these types of meetings are done over the phone, or by having your people meet my people and natter about the economy.

ANGEL

(Chuckles lightly.) Well, when it comes to a man with the reputation of Sebastian Shaw, I always meet in person. I wouldn't send an underling to speak to you. It's just not proper.

Shaw chuckles.

SHAW

Mister Worthington, you reflect a class and etiquette so seldom witnessed in this day and age that it has almost become an antiquity, an archaic display of refinement. Again, most refreshing. Well, enough mutual gratification. (Smiles.) Shall we get down to business?

ANGEL

Sounds good. (Sits down in the nearest visitor's chair.) I understand that Shaw Industries is making quite a name for itself in advanced robotics.

Shaw turns and heads back to his chair.

SHAW

(Sits down.) My dear Mister Worthington, Shaw Industries isn't making a name for itself in advanced robotics, Shaw Industries IS advanced robotics! Over the last few years, we've been neck-and-neck with the other big robotics agencies. And then came the great divide: Stark Industries focused on developing mechanically-enhanced body suits, while we remained committed to fully developing cybernetic entities. And now that Tony Stark's no longer our main threat, we've forged ahead, becoming the household name in cybernetics. The government's taken interest in our work, stocks are skyrocketing, and my investors are quite pleased. It is a good time to be me. (Smiles.)

ANGEL

I've been following the rise of the Shaw empire for some time now. It's a remarkable growth spurt you've had here, and that's why I'd like to speak with you about a joint venture with Worthington Industries.

SHAW

Yes. To be quite frank, Mister Worthington, I was more than a little surprised that you had contacted me. I know that, for years, Worthington stood for unparalleled success on the stock market. It seemed that you had the Midas touch; everything Worthington touched seemed to turn to gold. But then, a few years ago, you suddenly moved the company into computer development and bio-engineering and scientific resources. And, forgive me if I am mistaken, but your focus seems to be on understanding the genetic make-up of mutants. Why the sudden change?

ANGEL

(Shrugs.) Mutants seem to be this year's buzz word. You can't turn on the TV for five seconds without hearing about them. Understanding the mutant genome is the next big break in scientific and biological development. If we can get a running start on that, we'll be ahead of the game for the next decade.

SHAW

I completely agree. Understanding what turns people into mutants and how would have an almost limitless list of uses, in almost every expanding industry today. So my question to you is, to what end do you wish to pursue the study? To be perfectly blunt, the general public and, more to the point, my investors are not particularly interested in knowing how mutants are formed. They simply want to know what can be done about them.

Angel's lip curls angrily for a fraction of a second. He looks down for a moment, hoping Shaw didn't notice his tell, then back up and across the table.

ANGEL

This is true, but understanding the mutant genome will help us better understand mutants. Perhaps a method can be found to help reverse the mutant gene. There might even be a way to inhibit the gene from maturing if it's detected early enough. I'm sure there's a market out there for that kind of medical development.

SHAW

Mister Worthington, do you really believe that there's a market potential for developing a "cure" for the mutant genome?

ANGEL

I believe that there are some mutants out there who would want to get rid of their mutant gene, to lose their mutant…deformities, to be normal. If we can discover a way to manipulate that gene, then perhaps we can help those people out.

Shaw stares at Angel, silently questioning his motives.

SHAW

Well, it's a very interesting proposition, Mister Worthington. I will certainly consider your proposal. You'll have my reply by the end of the week.

Angel and Shaw both stand up and, reaching across Shaw's oversized desk, shake hands.

ANGEL

Thank you for your time, Mister Shaw. I've no doubt that a joint enterprise will be of profound benefit to both our companies.

SHAW

(Smiles and nods.) Thank YOU for taking the time to come visit me in person, Mister Worthington. You've definitely impressed me, and I'm not easily impressed. Take care.

Angel turns and leaves the room. Shaw watches him leave with a smile. Once the door closes, his smile disappears immediately. He continues to stare, analyzing the meeting as well as Angel himself.

INT. NEW YORK POLICE DEPARTMENT – DAVIS' OFFICE – AFTERNOON

Gill steps inside Davis' Office and stands at the edge of the desk.

GILL

Hey the squad's outside, ready to roll. You good to go?

Davis looks down at his desk, and then at his phone. He shakes his head.

DAVIS

No. We're not going to the base.

Gill shrugs, confused.

DAVIS

I talked to DA Hodge. He says that Gyrich has full clearance to take any prisoners at any time, federal trumps local and all that. Also means we have no right to search his compound. Going through official channels isn't gonna get us what we need to know. If Gyrich made any impression last time we saw him, it's that he's not afraid to pull rank when he wants to.

GILL

We could try giving him a call.

Davis shakes his head.

DAVIS

No. I don't want him knowing we're on him. I've got another idea. We'll let him think he's won this one. I don't want him to see us coming.

EXT. CREED'S HOUSE – AFTERNOON

A man, dressed in a tacky suit and tie, walks up to the front door and rings the doorbell. The front door opens, and CREED appears. He looks the man standing before him, AKIRA YAMAMOTO, over once, sizing him up suspiciously.

CREED

Yes, can I help you?

YAMAMOTO

Yes, please forgive me. I am looking for a Mister Graydon Creed.

CREED

(Nods.) That's me. Who, may ask, are you?

YAMAMOTO

Oh, please accept my apologies. My name is Akira Yamamoto. I have been following your Friends of Humanity website for some time now. I understand you had a small meeting recently. Your ideas on mutants are very compelling. I came looking to attend, but I wasn't at church that day. Mrs. Lopez told me about the meeting, and told me where you lived. I apologize for not having called first.

CREED

(Smiles.) Oh, not at all! Please, come in! How can I help you, friend?

INT. CREED'S HOUSE – HALLWAY – AFTERNOON

Creed steps back and waves Yamamoto in. Yamamoto bows quickly in gratitude.

YAMAMOTO

(Steps inside and takes off his shoes.) Well, as I said, I found your website to be an inspiration. All my life, I've hated mutants.

Creed motions for Yamamoto to step into the Living Room. Yamamoto nods and steps inside.

INT. CREED'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – AFTERNOON

The two men step into the Living Room. Yamamoto sits down on the couch, while Creed sits in his favourite armchair.

YAMAMOTO

As a child, I was the top of my class. I was the standard by which all the other students judged themselves. All the elders adored me. They said that they wanted their daughters to meet me. University deans were already promising me acceptance. (Huffs.) I had my whole life in front of me.

Creed listens intently, legs crossed, arms folded.

YAMAMOTO

And then, in my senior year of secondary school, a new boy came to the school: Hiroshi. (Looks down.) Within a few weeks, it became clear he would be my rival. Suddenly, he was getting better marks than I was. He was more athletic. He became the captain of our swim team. All the girls started talking about him, instead of me. He even became our valedictorian! I was the top student for four years, and in six months they decided to just sweep me aside for Hiroshi! (Pauses, thinking.) One day, I saw him in the library, studying for an exam. He opened the book, and flipped through the pages – literally. (Motions as if flipping through a book.) Then he closed up the book and left! He read that entire book, just by flipping through the pages! NOBODY reads that quickly! He MUST be a mutant! I didn't know what that meant. But I knew he had cheated! He used his special powers to beat me! When I saw him run, he swam faster than any person I had ever seen! He swam faster than a fish! No normal human swims that fast! He beat the school record by over forty seconds! FORTY seconds! NOBODY beats a record like that! They have an unfair advantage! Hiroshi took all my marriage prospects! All the elders now wanted their daughters to marry him! The universities stopped calling. Everything that I was, I lost. So then, I come to America, and all I hear about are mutants attacking human beings. They say they are disadvantaged, that they are the victims of human oppression. I say they are a disease! They have every advantage over us, and yet they resort to crime and terrorism! They need to be eliminated!

Yamamoto, suddenly aware of his overexcitement, quickly calms down, staring into his lap in shame.

CREED

Well, Mister, um…

YAMAMOTO

(Looks back up at Creed.) Mister Yamamoto. Akira Yamamoto.

CREED

Mister Yamamoto, your story is very interesting. I assume you've joined the Friends of Humanity website.

Yamamoto nods.

CREED

Well then that's good enough for now. Just having your support is all I need. The more members we have, the stronger we'll be.

YAMAMOTO

But, Mister Creed, I think you could do so much more than have a website. I think you could begin to form an organized following. We will gather information on the mutant gene, and use it to expose mutants for what they are: a genetic mistake!

CREED

You're very ambitious, Mister Yamamoto! How do you propose we gather this information on the mutant gene?

YAMAMOTO

(Smiles.) I am a genetic biochemist. I've devoted my life to understanding the mutant gene. I just need the right environment to help with my research.

Creed says nothing, but simply smiles.

EXT. FEDERAL CONGRESS - AFTERNOON

PROFESSOR X exits the building, but stops at the top of the stairs leading down to street level. He looks out silently over the horizon as people go about their daily lives. Suddenly, he becomes aware of another presence approaching him, but does not turn to look.

KELLY

Amazing, isn't it?

Kelly walks up and stands beside Professor X. He looks out to the outside populace, watching people move about.

KELLY

Amazing how naïve they are, how misinformed they all are. (Looks down at Professor X.)

PROFESSOR X

That all depends on what you mean by 'misinformed', Senator. Mutants are no different from the rest of humanity than blondes are from brunettes, men from women.

KELLY

I beg to differ, Mister Xavier. I'm not concerned about a woman using her powers of femininity to create hurricanes or walk through walls. And the possibility of a blonde or a brunette using their hair to soar through the air like a bird or flip cars with their bare hands seems rather remote. No, Mister Xavier, my concern is for those who are different in a very specific way. Mutants have incredible powers, many of which can be used for destructive purposes. Their bodies are equipped with their own natural weapon. It's like giving a child a loaded gun. Without the proper training and discipline, they'll use that weapon against helpless citizens.

PROFESSOR X

Senator, you make it sound like being a mutant means you're transformed into a living weapon, and that the first thing they'll do with this weapon is commit crimes. Mutants aren't born with criminal intents, Senator. The vast majority of mutants only want to be left alone, to be allowed to live normal lives. The mutants you speak of are only a small minority, just as only a small minority of humans are criminals. The creation of laws like the Mutant Registration Act only forces mutants expose themselves to the public.

KELLY

Yes, it does. I wasn't aware the mutant population had anything to hide. Mister Xavier, mutants should be proud of who they are, 'mutant power' and all that. They shouldn't have a problem admitting who and what they are to the rest of the world.

PROFESSOR X

Except that there are US citizens who don't like mutants and would persecute, threaten, and even attack them if they were exposed. Mutants would rather not be judged differently, for better or worse, from other humans.

KELLY

So, in the meantime, when mutants like Magneto blow up the Empire State Building, we're supposed to just treat them like regular criminals? Face it, Mister Xavier: regardless of what you think, mutants aren't human. They're something…different. It's a freak genetic accident which gives them a power over normal humans, and they'll use that power to take what they want, when they want it. I can't allow that. In this country, we control the use of all weapons, to see that they don't end up in the hands of irresponsible people. Now, as for mutants, whose power IS a weapon, then we need to control them directly.

PROFESSOR X

It's a sad day, Senator, when the government reacts to the fear created by a handful of misguided individuals, and chooses to punish all who even remotely resemble them. It's immoral, it's illegal, and it's unconstitutional.

KELLY

Spoken like a true sympathizer. When a mutant's rights are under fire, the constitution is run up the flagpole, but when a mutant is bringing down a skyscraper or assassinating a member of Congress, all of a sudden the constitution goes back into its case. And besides, we tried being tolerant, and letting people live their lives. What did it get us? Ground Zero.

Kelly starts walking down the steps. Professor X remains, watching Kelly leave. As he does, he notices a signal on his hover chair console flashing. He presses a button, and the projector activates. The image is of Davis.

DAVIS

Professor Xavier.

PROFESSOR X

Bill. I must say, I don't remember the last time you contacted me on this frequency.

DAVIS

I normally wouldn't, except that we have a situation. It's about your students.

Professor X frowns, worried.

EXT. SENTINEL PRODUCTION FACTORY, DETROIT - AFTERNOON

EWS (HIGH ANGLE) OF THE SENTINEL PRODUCTION FACTORY

The Factory, located in a rundown industrial area in Detroit, Michigan, is deceptively dilapidated on the outside, to conceal its true purpose. A permanent cloud of smog blankets the sky above the entire area. Several of the windows do not have glass in them, and the entire building looks rusted from floor to roof. Despite this appearance of being beyond salvation, all the lights are on inside, and the building operation is in full swing.

INT. SENTINEL PRODUCTION FACTORY – MAIN OFFICE – AFTERNOON

Inside the Factory, the Main Office more resembles a state-of-the-art government computer room, rather than a makeshift factory-operator's office. The desk, made of glass and wood, has transparent drawers and desktops, along with multiple shelf levels, each tucking away piles of papers. The monitor, which rises up from inside the desk, is a flat screen, barely thicker than a pen. There are no artistic pictures on the walls; only blueprints and diagrams decorate the office.

BOLIVAR TRASK, in his lab coat, is seated at the large office armchair, examining some schematic designs on his computer. There is a knock at the door.

TRASK

(Noticeably annoyed.) Yeah, what is it?

The door opens, and the GUARD peeks inside.

GUARD

Excuse me, Mr. Trask, but Mister Henry Gyrich is here to see you.

Trask continues to stare at his monitor, but waves for the Guard to see him in. The Guard backs out of the doorway, and GYRICH steps inside and closes the door. He pays close attention to every detail of the Office, as though he were an archaeologist exploring the Great Pyramid for the first time.

GYRICH

(Whistles, impressed.) Very nice, Doctor. It's good to see the hardworking taxpayer dollars are put to good use!

TRASK

What do you want, Gyrich?

GYRICH

Oh, I just decided to pop down here and see how things are going. I wanted to make sure you were still operating on schedule.

TRASK

Everything's going according to the schedule I gave you. You should have your first sentinels ready for launch within four weeks.

GYRICH

(Smiles.) That's good news, my friend. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get a quick tour of your facility.

TRASK

(Shrugs.) There's not much to see. All our R&D's done at my lab. This is just the assembly line.

GYRICH

(Shrugs and smiles wider.) Humour me.

Trask, obviously annoyed, stares at Gyrich for a moment, then gets up. Gyrich watches him walk past through his sunglasses, and follows.

INT. SENTINEL PRODUCTION FACTORY – SENTINEL ASSEMBLY ROOM - AFTERNOON

The Assembly Room is a standard assembly line: the main product lies in the center, surrounded by dozens of machines. Some move large segments into place and hold them there; others connect the segments to each other; still others fuse the metal exoskeletons of the segments together. There are about a dozen workers on the ground, monitoring the assembly. The sentinel being assembled is only in its most basic assembly stage. The legs are all in place, but none of them are connected. There are also a pair of hands being tested by the workers in the corner. Sparks fly as the machines work to construct the giant robot. The air has a noticeable odour of grease, soot, and sweat.

Trask and Gyrich walk along the gangway near the ceiling towards the elevator.

TRASK

The facility is in full production, Mister Gyrich.

TRASK

We're able to produce three sentinels a day at this facility. First, we complete the electrical work for each individual piece: installing wires, testing that piece's various functions, etcetera. Then we apply the alloy exoskeleton.

Trask and Gyrich step onto the elevator, and Trask begins to lower it to the Assembly Room floor level.

TRASK

Once the individual section has been tested and completed, we move it to the central area, here, to be attached. After that, we conduct the system-wide final diagnostic to make sure all the sentinel's systems are functioning properly, and then we ship it off to our testing facility.

Trask and Gyrich step off the elevator and walk towards the area where workers are testing one of the hands. They walk past the leg sections of the new sentinel. Gyrich stares at them as they pass. Although the wiring and structural framework can still be seen, the leg is still intimidating; the width of the leg is taller than they are.

TRASK

At our testing facility, the sentinels go through rigorous tests, evaluating all their systems in real-time, as well as analyzing their cognitive and comprehension subroutines. We need to be certain that they can distinguish between humans and mutants.

GYRICH

Good to know. The last thing we need is a bunch of military super-robots bent on wiping out the ENTIRE human race!

Trask and Gyrich walk up to the testing ground where workers are examining one of the sentinel's hands. The width of the hand is nearly four feet, with all five digits. It is sitting on its side, so that the movement of the fingers can be assessed. Several heavy cables and wires run from where the wrist would connect to several computers off to the side. Four workers are operating the computers. There is a thick line of red tape on the ground, encompassing the area.

Trask, unimpressed, stops at the red line. Gyrich, awe-inspired and amazed by the object before him, stares at it, jaw open, and continues to walk forward. Trask quickly grabs him and hauls him back.

TRASK

DON'T step inside the red line while that thing's hooked up!

Gyrich scowls at Trask for a moment, offended at being manhandled like that, but then nods in understanding. One of the workers sees Trask and Gyrich standing on the other side of the testing centre and starts run across to meet them. He runs into the area cordoned off by the red tape.

TRASK

(Gasps, wide-eyed.) GET OUT OF THERE!

A sensor light on one of the sentinel fingertips flashes as the worker runs past. As he does, a sensor on the sentinel hand activates. The hand immediately flinches, grabbing the worker by the legs. The man, held firmly in place by the grip, flops forward and screams.

TRASK

Jesus Christ!

Trask turns and runs around the cordoned off area to the computers. As he does, the sentinel hand tightens his grip on the worker. The sounds of bones crunching, screams from the captured worker, and cries from Trask and the other workers to shut the hand off fill the air.

TRASK

What the fuck was he thinking! (Angrily pushes several workers aside and works the controls himself.) Shut the whole thing down! Shut the god-damned thing down! GET A MEDIC! GET A MEDIC!

A few seconds later, the sentinel hand relaxes. The worker, already limp and barely conscious from the pain, collapses to the floor. His legs, with all bones shattered, are little more than fluid sacks dangling from his torso. As the system shuts down, other workers rush in to help their comrade. The workers all swarm the area, trying to stabilize the worker and keep him alive. They are panicking, yelling orders at each other, mostly for someone to get the medical equipment.

Gyrich puts his hands in his jacket pocket and looks on, fascinated. As he watches the workers fighting to keep the man alive, a smile slowly creeps onto his face. The reflection of the panicked workers can be seen in his sunglasses.

EXT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS - MAIN BUILDING – MAIN GARAGE – AFTERNOON

The Garage door opens, and a black Mercedes C-class pulls inside.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS - MAIN BUILDING – MAIN GARAGE – AFTERNOON

The Garage is packed with over a dozen cars: a few are high end luxury cars, but most are standard middle-class vehicles. The car comes to a stop, and the front passenger door slides open. The entire passenger side is supported by beams which extend away from the car on hydraulic pumps. As it does, the trunk lid pops open, and Professor X's hover chair emerges. As if by design, the chair gravitates to rest beside the passenger seat, where Professor X is seated. Meanwhile, the passenger door slides backwards, and the hover chair's side panel slides down. Professor X slides out of the passenger chair and into his hover chair. As he gets settled in his hover chair, the trunk lid closes, and the passenger seat retracts inside the car. BEAST gets out of the driver seat and closes his door.

CYCLOPS, who had been waiting near the wall, steps up to Professor X.

CYCLOPS

Welcome back, Professor. How'd it go?

PROFESSOR X

It was not as productive as we'd hoped, but I'm certain we got the message across, and hopefully we've changed some minds. I understand there is a situation.

Professor X starts to head towards the exit. Cyclops and Beast follow.

CYCLOPS

You could say that. I was just about to go get the kids from the police station when you called. Is there something wrong?

PROFESSOR X

Unfortunately, yes. It seems that the children are no longer in police custody.

CYCLOPS

What!

PROFESSOR X

Assemble the X-Men, Scott.

INT. X-MEN BASE – MAIN CORRIDOR – AFTERNOON

Professor X moves into position before the circular door leading into CEREBRO. He stops before the door and presses some buttons on the console on his hover chair. Once he's within range, the optical scanner activates. A thin blue beam from the scanner runs along the length and width of Professor X's right eye. Once the scan has completed, the large locking mechanism on the door rotates to the unlock position. There is a loud 'clang' as the lock releases. The doors slide open.

CEREBRO

Welcome, Professor.

Professor X moves into the room.

INT. X-MEN BASE – WARD ROOM - AFTERNOON

All the X-Men are around the central table. Beast and Cyclops are standing, while JEAN and EMMA are seated. Angel and STORM lean against the monitors on the walls. The door opens, and Iceman and Polaris step inside.

ICEMAN

Hey what's going on? I hear the Professor's back.

STORM

That is correct, Bobby. And he is going to use Cerebro to try and track down Jubilee and the other children. He will display what he sees on the monitors for us to view as well.

Polaris sits down, while Bobby stands behind her and starts casually massaging her shoulders.

ICEMAN

(Laughs.) So we get to see the Professor's dirty little thoughts eh? This should be interesting. I'm thinking…whips and chains. He seems like a whips-and-chains kinda guy.

Polaris offhandedly slaps Iceman's arm. Iceman flinches, but otherwise giggles.

JEAN

(Smiles patronizingly.) I really doubt those are the kinds of images the Professor will be showing us, Bobby.

ICEMAN

No? You think he's more of a naughty nurses kind of guy?

CYCLOPS

Shut up, Bobby. (Presses a button on his console.) We're ready, Professor.

The holographic projector activates, and Professor X's face appears.

PROFESSOR X

Hello, my X-Men. I've learned from Lieutenant Davis that Jubilee, John, and Kitty were removed from the New York Police Station where they were being detained overnight by agents working for Henry Gyrich.

ANGEL

(Mutters under his breath.) Gyrich!

PROFESSOR X

They were taken last night, under the auspices of the federal government. Although we have no idea where they were taken, we can assume that their first stop was the military compound Mister Gyrich operates in New Jersey.

ICEMAN

Alright, so let's break in again. (Shrugs.) Shouldn't be too hard. (Leans down towards Polaris.) Try not to get shot this time, babe. (Kisses her cheek.)

STORM

We cannot simply assault the complex every time we suspect Mister Gyrich of something. The more we appear in public, the greater the risk of being exposed. And, without any idea of what we are looking for, we risk putting ourselves at even greater risk.

Iceman shrugs.

PROFESSOR X

Ororo is right.

INT. X-MEN BASE – CEREBRO – AFTERNOON

Inside Cerebro, Professor X is stationary at the console. He has the interface helmet on, and his eyes are closed.

PROFESSOR X (VIA TELEPATHIC INTERCOM)

Before we go into the base again, we need to know what we're looking for. We won't have time to search the entire compound. If Jubilee and the others are inside, we'll find where they're being held, and then organize an extraction plan.

INT. X-MEN BASE – WARD ROOM - AFTERNOON

ANGEL

Professor, just we're all clear, I should point out that, if we try to get them out of there, we'll be breaking into a government-protected military installation to aid and abet the escape of three suspects involved in a criminal assault case. (Shrugs.) Suffice it to say, we're breaking A LOT of laws here. We're taking a big risk for this!

CYCLOPS

The agreement we made with the NYPD is that the kids would be held overnight, then released into our custody. Gyrich ignored that. Besides, if we leave them in the hands of the federal government, they could expose us all. We could find them at our door by tomorrow.

BEAST

I would be more concerned for the safety of the children than our exposure. Henry Gyrich has displayed, at best, a dislike for mutants. It is not inconceivable to believe that he could and would use various forms of coercion to extract information from the children, or to understand or perhaps even eliminate the children's mutant abilities. He undoubtedly has access to equipment and knowledge beyond normal capabilities. Until we understand fully the extent of Mister Gyrich's legal autonomy, as well as the means for information extraction at his disposal, we should assume the children are in considerable risk.

PROFESSOR X (VIA TELEPATHIC INTERCOM)

Hank is correct. So far as we know, Mister Gyrich is protected under the auspices of the federal government. There seems to be no limit to his freedom in the use of his methods. And it's clear that Gyrich wants the children for his own purposes, or else he wouldn't have overstepped the authority of local police to acquire them. If we don't intervene, we may never see the children again. I'll bring up an image of the compound, and begin scanning for mutants.

Professor X's image disappears, and is replaced by a 3D image of the compound. The buildings are outlined in blue, with white silhouettes scattered throughout. Some are pacing back and forth, while others are standing at attention. A few appear to be casually conversing. For others, it is unclear as to what they are doing.

PROFESSOR X (VIA TELEPATHIC INTERCOM)

This is a layout of the entire complex. The figures in white are the humans in the compound. As you can see, their numbers have swelled since the last time we were there.

ICEMAN

(Laughs.) Pussies.

POLARIS

Bobby, be quiet!

PROFESSOR X (VIA TELEPATHIC INTERCOM)

There doesn't appear to be any mutant activity outside. I'm attempting to scan beneath the surface.

Something catches Emma's eye, and she stares hard at one particular building.

EMMA

Wait. Professor, what's that building there? (Points.)

Emma stands up and starts entering information into her console. One particular building structure is highlighted.

EMMA

This building here. What is it?

PROFESSOR X (VIA TELEPATHIC INTERCOM)

I do not know. I cannot scan inside the buildings unless I concentrate harder.

EMMA

I'm going to magnify this building. I could've sworn I saw someone go inside. But they disappeared as soon as they entered the building.

At the front door of the building, a white silhouette suddenly appears, as though emerging from the building.

EMMA

Professor, where did that person come from? I thought you were able to scan inside the buildings.

PROFESSOR X (VIA TELEPATHIC INTERCOM)

Normally, I can. I'm able to penetrate all the other buildings and see inside, but this one is blocked from my sight for some reason.

EMMA

Are you saying you have no idea what's in there?

PROFESSOR X (VIA TELEPATHIC INTERCOM)

That is correct.

INT. X-MEN BASE – CEREBRO – AFTERNOON

PROFESSOR X (VIA TELEPATHIC INTERCOM)

It is being shielded from me in some manner.

JEAN (VIA TELEPATHIC INTERCOM)

But how is this possible, Professor? You're the most powerful telepath on Earth.

PROFESSOR X (VIA TELEPATHIC INTERCOM)

Clearly, they've developed a way to block my abilities.

ANGEL (VIA TELEPATHIC INTERCOM)

Surveillance and satellite can't penetrate it either. Dammit!

INT. X-MEN BASE – WARD ROOM - AFTERNOON

Angel is using the wall monitor to scan the building. He turns around to face the group.

ANGEL

That means the kids could be there right now, and we'd never know! For all we know, Kevin could be there, too! He could've been there all this time! (Turns to Emma.) You've been scanning that base for days! Why the hell didn't you notice this before?

EMMA

I…I just thought my telepathic abilities weren't strong enough to scan inside the building. I don't know Cerebro as well as the Professor! I-forgive me!

ANGEL

(Throws up his hands.) Jesus Christ! You mean Kevin could be in there all this time, with that asshole Gyrich doing God-knows-what to him, and it didn't occur to you that MAYBE we should investigate!

EMMA

I was doing the best I could!

CYCLOPS

Warren, back off! It doesn't matter now, anyway. The point is that now we know. (Turns to look at the projection.) Professor, we need to find out what's in there.

INT. X-MEN BASE – CEREBRO – AFTERNOON

CYCLOPS (VIA TELEPATHIC INTERCOM)

It's obvious that this building was deliberately constructed to block your telepathic powers. Whatever Gyrich's got in there, he doesn't want you to see it.

PROFESSOR X (VIA TELEPATHIC INTERCOM)

Agreed. I don't see how this could be a natural occurrence. It's quite possible that Jubilee and the other children, and even perhaps Kevin, are all being held inside this compound.

ICEMAN (VIA TELEPATHIC INTERCOM)

So, let's go have a look-see!

INT. X-MEN BASE – WARD ROOM - AFTERNOON

ICEMAN

I didn't get the full tour last time. Felt kind of ripped off. Besides, these guys are chumps. Now there's just more of them.

CYCLOPS

These guys aren't messing around, Bobby. We need to draw up a plan of attack. Once we figure out how to get inside, we'll-

PROFESSOR X (VIA TELEPATHIC INTERCOM)

Scott, I'm detecting mutant activity at the base.

The projected image returns to that of the entire base. This time now, all the white silhouettes are running towards the rear wall, where several red silhouettes are located. One of the mutants – the red silhouette - is hovering above the perimeter fence, and seems to be drawing the attention of the soldiers.

CYCLOPS

(Points to the mutant who is hovering.) Any idea who that is, Professor?

The image zooms in to focus on the hovering mutant. MAGNETO, in his full helmet and uniform, floats high above the fence. He points at the soldiers below him, and their weapons fly from their hands. The weapons then turn on the soldiers and fire. The soldiers take off as the weapons turn on them, but several rapid shots drop all of them.

PROFESSOR X (VIA TELEPATHIC INTERCOM)

It's Magneto.

BEAST

Oh dear. Patience does not appear to be his defining strength.

Storm turns to look at Beast.

STORM

You are familiar with this "Magneto"?

BEAST

He is an old friend of the Professor. We encountered him in Washington. He is also a particularly troubled mutant. He believes that the human race is preparing for the wholesale extermination or enslavement mutantkind, and is himself preparing for what he perceives as an inevitable confrontation. Clearly, he has decided to take the initiative and launch the first volley.

ICEMAN

Wait a minute, Professor. You know this guy? You know he's a terrorist, right? (Huffs.) Like, THE number one terrorist on the planet, and you…you were, what, catching up on old times with him?

CYCLOPS

(Shakes head in disgust.) Anyway, we need to act fast. Magneto's attack has put those troops into action. Getting in there's going to be a lot harder now that he's there.

ANGEL

Why don't we just wait? This Gyrich, and the people who work for him, are a direct threat, not just to us, but to mutants everywhere. If Gyrich had his way, we'd all be behind bars – or worse. People like this aren't interested in accepting mutants as members of society. They just want us in cages, in laboratories, and in the ground! If this Magneto guy is willing to thin out their numbers a bit, I say we let him. Let him trash the place, and then we sweep in when the dust settles.

STORM

We cannot do that. Magneto is a terrorist. His actions and those who support him fuel the anti-mutant sentiment swelling in this country. If he remains unchecked, he will kill Gyrich and everyone else on that base. Humans will be horrified. Their hatred of mutants will mobilize them against us, and could plunge the country into civil war.

ICEMAN

That's a little extreme there, don't you think, Ororo?

STORM

(Looks back at Cyclops, then to Angel.) Anti-mutant hatred is rapidly growing. (Turns to Iceman.) If Magneto succeeds tonight, if he is able to destroy a military base and escape unchallenged, people will demand stronger measures in dealing with mutant or even potential mutant threats. It will be the end of any hope for peaceful coexistence forever.

Iceman, worried, looks down at Polaris, who, lips trembling, rubs Iceman's hand on her shoulder. Beast looks on, silent but agitated. Angel frowns, folding his arms and looking down. Jean looks back at Emma, who is obviously disturbed, then back at Cyclops. Storm turns to look at Cyclops, who can only droop his head in sadness.

INT. X-MEN BASE – CEREBRO – AFTERNOON

Professor X frowns in frustration.

PROFESSOR X (VIA TELEPATHIC INTERCOM)

Ororo is correct. If we don't stop Magneto, any chance at peace between mutants and humans will die…tonight.

INT. X-MEN BASE – WARD ROOM - AFTERNOON

CYCLOPS

(Nods in understanding.) Suit up, people. Wheels up in ten minutes.

With that, Cyclops stands up and heads for the door.

EXT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – EVENING

Three soldiers, armed with heavy rifles, scurry along a wall towards the other side of a building. The sound of explosions can be heard around the corner. The soldiers are nervous, their hands trembling, but they manage to steady themselves. The POINT SOLDIER stops at the corner of the building, and looks around the corner. About twenty metres away and about three metres off the ground, Magneto hovers. His attention is on something on the opposite side of the compound. The Point Soldier peers Magneto for a moment, then goes back behind the wall. Cautiously, he turns to his team.

POINT SOLDIER

Kay, on three, fan out, take that fucker down! Fuckin muties gotta learn. Shoot to kill. (Cocks his weapon.) Ready!

The other two soldiers cock their weapons.

POINT SOLDIER

GO!

The Point Soldier jumps around the corner. As he does, a large, muscular hand grabs him by the throat. The nails on the hand, at least an inch in length, hauntingly blood-stained and dense, and pointed and sharp, dig into the Point Soldier's neck, causing blood to spurt. Choking and straining for air, the Point Soldier is instantly lifted off the ground and slammed against the wall. As the blood squirts from his neck, he desperately clutches at the arm, but to no avail.

The other two soldiers, who had jumped up from behind the wall, gasp as they see their team leader slammed against the wall and fall limp to the floor. The same muscular hand that choked the Point Soldier now delivers an open-handed uppercut to the next soldier. The same bloodied fingernails plunge into his neck, spewing blood, catching the boney perimeter of his jaw, and lifting him off the ground. The hand slams the soldier face-first into the wall and drops him to the floor. As blood gushes from his neck and now his nose and mouth as well, he collapses to the floor, unconscious and dying. His limp body falls on the lap of the Point Soldier, who is resting against the wall. He is gasping for air, clasping his neck as blood fills his throat and trickles down his chest, not just from his neck punctures but also a head wound from the impact with the wall.

The remaining soldier, terrified, tries to raise his weapon, but the muscular hand delivers a backhand which sends the soldier flying, landing on his chest. His gun, knocked from his hand, is nowhere to be seen. Disoriented, he spits up blood and shakes his head. Before he can recover, he is hauled to his feet like a ragdoll. Terrified, he looks into the eyes of his attacker. He feels a hand grip his neck and squeeze, just enough to establish a firm grasp. His lip trembles, and he mumbles and cries.

SABRETOOTH looks at the soldier's fear and smiles. Quietly, calmly, he puts a clawed finger to the man's lips, attempting to calm him.

SABRETOOTH

Shhhhh. Don't worry, you're going to live. (Grins slightly.) See, if we kill everyone, nobody's left to spread the fear. And oh, how I LOVE the scent of fear! (Takes a deep whiff, but then frowns.) Although, right now, the smell of the shit in your pants is kind of killing the mood. Anyway, I've gotta go take care of some business. I'll leave you to clean yourself up.

A small grin creeps back onto Sabretooth's face as he stares menacingly into the eyes of the soldier. He then looks down at the soldier's body.

SABRETOOTH

Oh look, a wishbone! (Looks back up at the soldier.) Make a wish!)

The soldier, frightened beyond composure, can do nothing but stare into Sabretooth's eyes, but his eyes shift as he sees Sabretooth's grotesque and muscular free hand slowly wrap around his arm. Sabretooth stares into the eyes of the soldier, whom he still holds off the ground, as he delicately gets a grip on the soldier's arm. Forcefully, violently, Sabretooth yanks the soldier's arm out of its socket and twists it. The loud sound of bones snapping and separating is blocked only by the soldier's screams. Sabretooth drops the man to the ground and casually stands erect.

SABRETOOTH

Hmm, guess my wish came true. Better luck next time! (Sighs.) Hey look, I said you were gonna live. Didn't say in what condition though. Thanks for the chat. (Turns and walks off.)

With that, Sabretooth calmly turns and walks off as the soldier moans and whimpers in pain.

Meanwhile, a team of five soldiers, armed with rifles, run between two of the buildings towards Magneto. As the soldiers run between the buildings, they suddenly feel a pull. Within seconds, all the metal on their uniforms – pistols, gear, dog tags - is pulled to the nearest wall, taking them with it. They slam hard into the wall, several of them cracking their heads against the brick and concrete. Before they know what's happening, their rifles are suddenly ripped from their hands. They seem to hover in the air, just out of reach. Almost rhythmically, they slowly line up about ten feet away, then turn to face the soldiers, who look on, terrified. As if from a firing squad, the rifles all fire simultaneously. The flash of light is blinding.

Magneto shakes his head.

MAGNETO

Homo sapiens and their guns. (Puts his hand to his ear, where his earpiece is.) Avalanche, destroy this building here.

AVALANCHE (VIA RADIO)

Will do!

The building begins to rumble and shift. Within seconds, the wall begins to crack and crumble. Eventually the entire wall collapses, bringing the roof with it and kicking up a mass of dust and soot.

As the dust clears, AVALANCE steps forward. He puts his hands on his hips and smiles at his handiwork.

AVALANCHE

This is too easy!

MYSTIQUE (VIA RADIO)

Don't get too relaxed.

INT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – GUARD COMMANDER'S OFFICE - EVENING

The guard on duty in the Guard Commander's office lies on the ground, his neck horribly snapped.

MYSTIQUE is seated in the chair where the guard was. She has an earpiece in her ear, and is typing on the computer keyboard. She had assumed the form of one of the soldiers, but is transforming back to her natural form.

MYSTIQUE

Heavy artillery is rolling in from the south. I'm picking up at least five tanks, and two battalions of troopers.

EXT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – EVENING

Magneto slowly starts to turn around to face the perimeter of the base.

MAGNETO

I'll take care of it.

The tanks crunch and roll over small trees and plants as they move into range. The surrounding forestry prevents the tanks from getting a clear shot from a distance, so they are forced to move in closer. Eventually, the tanks loudly smash through the forest perimeter and come to a stop, followed by the infantry. As the soldiers take up a position directly beside them, the tanks raise their cannons, take aim, and fire.

Magneto, still hovering above the ground, raises his arms, forming an energy shield around him. The tank energy blasts strike his shield, and dissipate into it. Magneto shudders in midair slightly, but is otherwise unfazed. Almost effortlessly, Magneto raises his hands, magnetically grabbing every piece of metal each soldier is carrying and lifting them into the air. Screaming, most of them drop their guns in haste. They are lifted over the treetops, and are held in place there. With a casual wave of his hands, Magneto hurls the soldiers in all directions. Most crash into the trees. A few slam hard into the ground.

Magneto then points to the tanks with both hands, and then draws his hands together. The cannons on each of the tanks swings violently either to the left or the right, facing the other tanks. Magneto, staring at the artillery, smiles maliciously. With a snap of his fingers, and the tanks fire. The energy blasts rip through the tanks, snapping them in half. They each explode and burst into flames. Magneto shakes his head, then slowly starts to turn around.

MAGNETO

That was amusing.

INT. BLACKBIRD – EVENING

Cyclops and Storm are seated at the front of the Blackbird, piloting the jet. Professor X stares out the window, looking distraught.

FLASHBACK BEGINS.

INT. PSYCHIATRIC HOSPITAL, HAIFA, ISRAEL – RECOVERY ROOM – AFTERNOON

A much younger Professor X stands beside a patient's bed, filling out information on the patient's file. An equally younger Magneto walks up behind him.

MAGNETO

Excuse me, doctor.

Professor X turns around.

MAGNETO

Here's the toxicology report you wanted.

Professor X takes the file and opens it.

Professor X quickly scans through the information in the file, then looks back up at Magneto.

PROFESSOR X

Thank you, Mister…

MAGNETO

My name is Erik, Erik Lehnsherr. (Extends his hand.)

Professor X smiles and shakes Magneto's hand.

FLASHBACK PAUSES.

INT. BLACKBIRD – EVENING

Professor X looks out the window, saddened. His reflection is seen in the window.

FLASHBACK RESUMES.

INT. PSYCHIATRIC HOSPITAL, HAIFA, ISRAEL – RECOVERY ROOM – NIGHT

SURGEON GENERAL

From what we can tell, he got jumped about an hour ago.

PROFESSOR X

(Shakes head.) That's terrible! He probably had a fit. We diagnosed him with acute dementia six months ago.

MAGNETO

I doubt that. He was responding well to the treatments. That's why we released him. (Turns to look down at the patient in the bed beside him.) Look at him.

The patient lies, unconscious, in the medical bed. His skin is light green and scaly.

MAGNETO

Look at him. It's obvious why they attacked him.

Magneto turns back to face the Surgeon General.

MAGNETO

He's a mutant. What other reason would there be?

Professor X looks at Magneto, suspicious of his feelings.

MAGNETO

This poor man was probably attacked just for looking different. It's amazing he survived. I hope he at least put up a fight.

FLASHBACK PAUSES.

INT. BLACKBIRD – EVENING

Professor X's eyes look sad and fearful.

FLASHBACK RESUMES.

INT. FEDERAL CONGRESS HALL – PRIVATE OFFICE - AFTERNOON

MAGNETO

YOU may be content to fight it out with merciless bureaucrats and bigoted congressmen till exhaustion, while they come for the rest of us in the night. I will NOT wait for that day!

FLASHBACK PAUSES.

INT. BLACKBIRD - EVENING

Professor X's eyes close.

PROFESSOR X

Erik…

FLASHBACK RESUMES.

INT. FEDERAL CONGRESS HALL – PRIVATE OFFICE - AFTERNOON

PROFESSOR X

(Leans towards Magneto.) Eric, you'll be starting a war, a war you can't win!

MAGNETO

The war has already started, Charles, and I intend to fight it!

FLASHBACK ENDS.

INT. BLACKBIRD – EVENING

PROFESSOR X

Erik, what have you started?

EXT. BLACKBIRD – EVENING

The Blackbird touches down gently and silently in the clearing near the Military Installation.

INT. BLACKBIRD – EVENING

The X-Men stand around a small command table, near the middle of the fuselage. A light shines onto the table, darkening the surrounding area. On the table is a small three-dimensional holographic projection of the base. There are several white figures – the soldiers – moving to engage the red figures – Magneto and the other mutants.

CYCLOPS

The base has come under heavy attack. They've already destroyed several buildings. Heavy artillery was sent in, but they're no match for Magneto. There's no way of knowing how many soldiers have died already, but the body count's rising by the minute. There are a few battalions moving in, but Magneto's team is holding them in place, and they're already taking casualties. Reinforcements have been called in, but they won't be there for another half hour.

EMMA

How many mutants are there?

CYCLOPS

According to Cerebro, six. Magneto and two other mutants are holding position at the perimeter, while the other three are scattered throughout the base. Blue Strike Team will penetrate the interior and dispatch the terrorists inside. Remember: primary objective is to drive them off. Not exterminate, not capture. Until we know more about what the police or military are doing here, leaving the mutants in their hands is out of the question. And if we capture them, we'll have to turn them over to the police, which is the same thing.

Professor X sits away from the table, operating Cerebro. His eyes are closed, and he is concentrating.

CYCLOPS

The Professor will keep tabs on everyone's movements, and will coordinate our efforts from here. Our primary goal is to drive the terrorists out, and to figure out what's inside that building. It's possible that Kevin and the children are in there as well. Once we get inside the building, squawk intel and move from there. Gold Strike Team: remain at point and hold the perimeter. Keep evac and extraction routes open and monitored. Anyone who's not us is a hostile; treat them as such. Polaris, use your powers to counter Magneto's movements.

Polaris nods.

POLARIS

I just wanna say that Magneto's a lot more powerful than I am. I'm not sure I can stop him.

CYCLOPS

Do your best. The rest of the team will give you as much help as they can. Also, keep your heads on swivels; watch for reinforcements. Remember: even though we're here to stop the renegades, to the troops we're all mutants, breaking into THEIR base. Watch your sixes. This is a high-alert I and S mission, with tactical hostiles throughout. Remain with your team, and keep open com links throughout. (Turns to Storm.) Storm, is your team ready?

STORM

Gold Strike Team is ready.

CYCLOPS

Alright. Roll in Gold Strike Team.

Storm turns and walks towards the door.

As Emma walks past, Iceman wraps his hands around Polaris' waist.

ICEMAN

Try not to get shot this time, okay?

POLARIS

(Huffs and smiles affectionately.) Really not gonna let that go, are you?

ICEMAN

Because we can't have you on sick leave AGAIN.

POLARIS

Keep it up, and one of us definitely WILL need sick leave!

Polaris' smile starts to fade. She stares at Iceman's chest, unsure of herself.

ICEMAN

Hey, don't freak out. You've got the entire team behind you. Besides, it's just like falling off a horse…well, being shot, and THEN falling off a horse. Just, you know, without the…horse bit.

POLARIS

(Shakes her head.) Remind me why I'm in love with such a supportive, understanding guy again?

ICEMAN

Hmmm. Maybe it's because I'm just SO supportive and SO understanding! Plus, I mean, let's face it: I'm hot. And of course let's not forget how much you love the size of my-

POLARIS

(Quickly puts her finger to Iceman's lips.) Hey! Behave yourself! I gotta go. (Leans forward and stands on her toes to kiss Iceman gently.) Stay safe! (Turns and runs to the door.)

Iceman smiles as she leaves, but once she is clear, his smile quickly fades and is replaced by a look of worry. He continues to watch as Cyclops stands beside him.

ICEMAN

(Desperately trying to conceal his terror.) Piece of cake, right?

CYCLOPS

Lorna can handle herself. Let's go.

Professor X opens his eyes and watches as Cyclops and the remaining X-Men exit the Blackbird.

EXT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – EVENING

A team of soldiers runs around a building and raises their weapons, but before they can, the ground explodes beneath their feet, sending them flying in all directions.

AVALANCHE

Come on now! You're makin' this too easy!

POLARIS

HEY!

Avalanche turns around and sees Polaris standing behind him.

POLARIS

(Nervous.) Okay, I'm gonna ask you nicely… (Musters whatever impression of courage she can.) Take a hike!

AVALANCHE

Take a hike? Did you come up with that one yourself? Run along, Leprechaun! This is where the big boys play.

Polaris, half angry and half nervous, points her hands towards the nearby chain link fence. The fence, pulled by Polaris' powers, wobbles and flexes. Eventually, it rips from the ground and soars through the air, grabbing Avalanche from behind, wrapping around him, and hurling him across the yard. Avalanche hits the ground hard, rolls several times, and slams into a tree, grunting with each impact.

With one hand keeping the fence wrapped around Avalanche, Polaris uses her other hand to lift one of the fence poles. The pole flies through the air, and then slides into the fence, locking it around the struggling Avalanche. With a smile, Polaris looks at Avalanche and then runs off.

Avalanche struggles with his restraints, but is unable to free himself.

AVALANCHE

MAGNETO!

Magneto hears the scream and recognizes his comrade. He jerks his head around in alarm. Magneto gently but quickly follows the screams to where Avalanche is wrapped up in fencing and unable to move. Alarmed, Magneto realizes his group isn't the only team of mutants here. He waves his hand, easily releasing his soldier, then turns back to face the Military Installation.

MAGNETO

Stay sharp everyone; we're not alone.

Five soldiers, weapons raised, run alongside a building. As they do, they see Beast leap by from behind their building, and disappear into an alley behind the adjacent building. They turn the corner, expecting Beast to be there, with weapons raised and ready to fire. But before they can react, a quick beam of red energy hits each one in the back, sending them flying. They all crash into the near wall and fall limp.

Cyclops and Jean emerge from the shadows and quickly scout around for other soldiers nearby. Beast reappears and lands beside them.

CYCLOPS

Beast, we need to get into that building. We should-

Jean suddenly grabs Cyclops' arm.

JEAN

Wait! I sense…

Without warning, Sabretooth, roaring like a lion, jumps from the roof of a nearby building and lands behind Cyclops. Cyclops turns around, startled, but before he can otherwise react, Sabretooth delivers a fierce backhand, sending him flying as Jean and Beast watch in horror. Cyclops hits the wall of a building hard, slamming his head against the concrete, and falling to the ground, unconscious. As Beast turns to face the attacker, Sabretooth delivers a side kick square to his jaw, sending him flying as well. Beast flips over backwards, hitting the ground hard and rolling into the shadows. Jean, terrified, watches as Beast flies through the air. Her terror only intensifies when he doesn't return.

JEAN

HANK!

Before she can say anything else, Sabretooth grabs her from behind by the throat with one hand, and squeezes hard enough to choke her. Calmly, he squeezes just hard enough to keep her from breathing, and digs his nails into her throat, just enough to cut her and draw blood. Slowly, Sabretooth turns Jean around, lifting her off the ground by the throat, to face him. Jean, panicking, grabs hold of Sabretooth's arm to hold herself up. Her eyes are like saucers as she stares into his. Sabretooth smiles as he holds his prey, looking her up and down.

SABRETOOTH

Well, my my, aren't you a pretty little thing? (Laughs.)

With no air to scream, Jean, tears running down her face and her mouth open wide in terror, is frozen and can only stare.

SABRETOOTH

And I thought this was gonna be all work and no play. I think I'm gonna have some fun with you first, before I get down to business. (Sniffs Jean.) Mmmmmm, you smell good, red.

Sabretooth leans in to whisper to her.

SABRETOOTH

I betcha taste good, too!

Jean's eyes, welled up with tears, dart back and forth.

SABRETOOTH

But I guess I'll just have to see for myself.

Jean's lip trembles uncontrollably. She tries to free herself, but can't muster the strength, either physical or telekinetic. Sabretooth licks the side of her cheek slowly; Jean's shaking is now convulsive.

SABRETOOTH

(Looks into Jean's eyes.) You look like you want to say something. What is it, red?

Sabretooth eases his grip just enough for Jean to get some air. Gasping, she sucks in the biggest breath she can.

JEAN

(Whispers, gasping for air.) Please…please don't. Don't…don't hurt…don't hurt…

Sabretooth buts his finger to Jean's lips.

SABRETOOTH

Shhhh. Just stay quiet, and I'll do you a favour. If you're a good girl, you'll be able to walk away from this. You might be walkin' kinda funny, but you'll be walkin'. All you have to do is just sit back and enjoy the ride. Who knows; you might even enjoy it.

Sabretooth slowly moves his free hand down across Jean's chest and to her waist. Sabretooth smiles as he holds Jean by the throat with one hand, while the index nail on his free hand slowly starts tugging at Jean's pants.

ICEMAN

HEY ASSHOLE!

Sabretooth, startled, turns and looks in the direction of the voice, while Jean, who is beginning to lose consciousness, can only turn her eyes. A thick slab of ice, about the size and girth of a tree trunk, flies straight into Sabretooth's face. The block of ice ploughs into Sabretooth's face. Instantly, Jean is released as he is thrown through the air.

Jean, only just conscious, sobbing and gasping for air, falls to the ground and tumbles backwards.

ICEMAN

(Scowls at Sabretooth.) Hey kids, the following program contains violence, course language and mature subject matter. Viewer discretion is advised.

Slowly, Jean's senses return to her. Still terrified, looks up at Cyclops, who is laying crumpled in a heap on the ground, completely knocked out.

JEAN

(Whispers, coughing.) Scott!

Still choking for air, Jean crawls to Cyclops, her woozy head bobbing from side to side. Meanwhile, Sabretooth, covered in shattered ice, starts to get up and face Iceman.

SABRETOOTH

(Growls as he stares down Iceman.) Oh goodie. I love it when they fight back. Let's make some cherry ice cream!

Just like a predator cat preparing to strike, Sabretooth recoils, and then pounces towards Iceman.

ICEMAN

STAY BACK!

Iceman quickly throws up a wall of ice, but Sabretooth's sheer bulky stature easily smashes through it, crashing into Iceman and sending them both to the ground. The ice deflects Sabretooth slightly, and he tumbles and rolls away. Iceman, stunned momentarily, shakes it off, and quickly jumps to his feet. Sabretooth also leaps to his feet and charges, roaring. He tackles Iceman, lifting him up and charging him into the wall. Sabretooth slams Iceman into the wall with so much force that he knocks the wind out of him. Iceman drops to his knees, unable to breathe. Without hesitation, Sabretooth delivers a knee to the face so hard that Iceman's head snaps backwards. He spits out blood, which is clear, like water, from his mouth, which turns back to the familiar dark red as soon as it hits the ground. Iceman collapses to the floor, dazed. Sabretooth grabs him from the back by his uniform and lifts him, limp and dazed, in the air at his chest-height with one hand.

SABRETOOTH

Let's make an ice sculpture!

With his other hand, Sabretooth plunges his fingernails into Iceman's chest and leaves them there. Iceman screams in pain.

SABRETOOTH

Hey asshole!

Iceman, his lip still dripping blood, is limp in Sabretooth's hand.

SABRETOOTH

You interrupted some special time I was having with your girlfriend over there. Now, I don't particularly enjoy being interrupted, especially when I'm about to get some action! So, you're gonna live long enough to watch while I have some fun with her, over, and over, and over again. And then, once I'm done, I'm gonna rip your goddamn intestines open, and use them to choke the shit out of you, till you're, well, blue and pale.

Sabretooth pulls out his claws from Iceman's chest, causing him to wince again, and slaps him across the face a few times to wake him up.

SABRETOOTH

Hey! Hey, don't you go to sleep on me now, mini-pop! You're gonna miss the show!

Sabretooth casually hurls Iceman over his shoulder. Iceman, flailing limply through the air, slams hard against the wall of a nearby building and falls to the floor, unconscious. Immediately, he returns to his human appearance. Blood continues to drip from both his mouth and the chest wounds.

Jean, still trembling, kneels beside Cyclops, who is still unconscious. Jean gently feels the back of Cyclops' head, and instantly notices thick blood. When she looks at her hand and sees the blood, her trembling only gets worse. But all that vanishes when she hears approaching footsteps in the gravel behind her. It could only be one person.

SABRETOOTH

Now, where were we?

Jean, startled, jumps and turns her head to look at her attacker, who now over her menacingly.

SABRETOOTH

You should have a conversation with your friend there. It's really, REALLY rude to interrupt someone like that!

BEAST

Then please forgive me for the intrusion!

Sabretooth looks up towards the sound of Beast's voice. Beast, blood dripping from his lip, drops down from the roof of the building and, wrapping his legs around Sabretooth's neck, grabs him, twists backwards, and hurls Sabretooth into a nearby building. Sabretooth soars head first into the wall, slamming hard into it upside-down and landing head first on the ground.

Beast stands ready, fists clenched and growling, between Sabretooth and Jean. Sabretooth stands up and, snarling, cracks his neck.

SABRETOOTH

(Snarls.) You wanna piece too, little man!

Sabretooth, roaring, charging and lunging at Beast, who grabs Sabretooth's hands and flips him backwards, sending Sabretooth crashing face-first into the wall behind him with so much force that the brick wall crumbles slightly. Before his opponent can recover, Beast leaps to his feet, turns around, and grabs Sabretooth's legs. Hauling Sabretooth into the air, Beast starts spinning around, winding up Sabretooth like a shot-putter winds up his shot. As Sabretooth roars, Beast, grunting, releases him. Sabretooth is soars through the air, well over several buildings, and disappears on the horizon. With the immediate threat gone, Beast turns around and kneels beside Jean, who is still trembling uncontrollably. He looks down at Cyclops, performing a makeshift examination of him. Jean, catatonic, simply stares.

BEAST

My dear Marvel Girl, I apologize for my tardiness. I was…momentarily sidetracked.

Jean does not respond, but continues to stare blankly. Beast looks up at Jean, and then notices the cuts and bruising on her neck. He puts his hand to his earpiece.

BEAST

Professor, we have casualties. Cyclops is critically injured and requires medical attention. (Glances behind him, towards Iceman.)

Iceman remains unconscious, in a heap against the wall of a nearby building.

BEAST

I am uncertain as to the condition of Iceman, but I believe he also requires medical attention.

PROFESSOR X (VIA RADIO COM)

Acknowledged, Beast. I'll dispatch someone to collect them right away.

BEAST

Thank you, Professor. (Turns back to look at Jean.) Jean.

Jean does not respond.

BEAST

Jean.

Slowly, and still staring blankly as though in a trance, Jean turns to look at Beast.

BEAST

You're bleeding from your neck. We should get you to the Blackbird.

JEAN

(Still staring.) We, um…we have to… (Closes eyes, concentrating.) We have to get Scott…Cyclops…

BEAST

I will tend to him. Fear not. You needn't worry.

CYCLOPS

(Groans.) What's…

Cyclops struggles to sit up. Beast and Jean plead with him to take it easy.

CYCLOPS

What's going on? My…my head…

BEAST

You were incapacitated by one of the renegades, Scott. You have a severe head injury, and almost certainly a concussion.

Slowly Cyclops, still faint, looks at Jean and immediately notices her injuries. He shakes his head to wake himself up.

CYCLOPS

Jesus Jean, what the hell happened to your neck!

Jean instinctively covers the wounds on her neck and looks away, humiliated.

BEAST

Rest assured, Scott. Jean's injuries are superficial. Your injuries are much more severe. We must return you, Jean, and Bobby to the Blackbird.

CYCLOPS

Iceman? What's wrong with him? (Looks past Beast and Jean to Iceman.) Holy shit, what the hell happened! (Immediately tries to get to his feet.)

BEAST

(Holding Cyclops to stead him.) Scott, please remain calm!

CYCLOPS

(Rubs his head.) Code names, Beast, code names!

Cyclops struggles to get to his feet, with the help of Jean and Beast.

BEAST

You are still very unsteady on your feet. We should get you to the Blackbird immediately.

CYCLOPS

Forget it. Get Bobby back to the Blackbird. I'm continuing with the mission.

JEAN

Scott, Cyclops, please! We need to get your head looked at.

CYCLOPS

(Smiles.) You've been saying that for years! Besides, I'm feeling a lot better now. (Turns to Beast.) Beast, check on Iceman. Make sure he's okay. Extract the casualties ASAP. Jean, you get checked out, too. Go with him.

JEAN

Cyclops, you need to-

CYCLOPS

Jean, these are my orders! Carry them out! (Pauses.) Look, I'll be fine. I'll call in Angel to back me up. We need to find out what's in that building. If Morph's in there, we have to help him. (Looks at Jean, placing his hands on her shoulders.) It's my mission; I have to see it through.

Jean looks down, worried and uncertain. Cyclops takes his hands off her and takes a small step back.

CYCLOPS

Move out. That's an order.

Beast turns and heads for Iceman. Jean remains.

BEAST

Jean!

Jean jumps, slightly startled. She then looks up into Cyclops' eyes.

JEAN

(Puts her arms around Cyclops' neck.) Get in and get out, ok?

CYCLOPS

I'll be back before you know it. Now you get going!

Jean pulls Cyclops in towards her and kisses him deeply. For a moment, she hesitates letting him go, but then does release him.

JEAN

Now, get going!

Cyclops smiles, turns and starts running off as Jean watches.

CYCLOPS

(Puts his hand to his earpiece.) Angel, meet me at the secret building. We're going in.

Meanwhile, Magneto watches the battle unfold belong them. Looking up, he sees Sabretooth flying through the air, howling, and landing hard on the concrete near the base's perimeter.

MAGNETO

Mystique, Sabretooth has been defeated. We're running out of time.

INT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – GUARD COMMANDER'S OFFICE - EVENING

Mystique closely monitors all the security cameras, watching for soldier movements throughout the compound.

MAGNETO (VIA RADIO)

Proceed to phase two. Be on your guard.

MYSTIQUE

Understood.

Mystique stands up and immediately heads for the door. As she approaches the door she collects a set of keys and key cards off the belt of the fallen soldier. As she reaches the door, she transforms back into the soldier she had killed earlier.

EXT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – EVENING

A young brunette girl, dressed in blue jean shorts which cut off just slightly below her butt and a plaid, collared shirt tied up into a bra-like top, runs alongside one of the buildings, terrified. Panting, ROGUE quickly turns down a corner and into an alleyway. As she does, the sounds of approaching soldiers gets louder and louder. She sees a garbage can and quickly ducks down behind it. From behind the garbage can, Rogue peers out and waits as several soldiers, heavily armed, run past. Exhausted but relieved, and finally able to catch her breath, she relaxes beside the garbage can and smiles. As she does, she hears Angel landing just outside the alleyway. Curious, she again peers from behind the garbage can.

ANGEL

Cyclops, I'm at the door to the secret building. Awaiting your arrival. (Starts walking away from the alleyway and towards the door.) The area seems to be secure.

Rogue, eager to please her friends and especially her Mama, smiles mischievously and emerges from behind the garbage can. Angel cautiously walks towards the front door, making sure to scout in all directions.

ROGUE

Um, excuse me?

Angel, somewhat startled, turns around. Rogue does her best to play the role of the helpless-yet-irresistible girl: twirling her hair, staring directly into Angel's eyes, and biting her lip.

ROGUE

(In her southern drawl.) I'm so sorry! I don't know what the heck's goin' on here… (Saunters towards Angel, trying her best to look frightened.) …but there's all sortsa scary lookin' men with guns, and there's also some really strange-lookin' people here and- (Notices Angel's wings and gasps.) And YOU got wings on your back! Oh my God, are you an Angel? (Runs towards Angel.) Oh my God, can you rescue me, please, pretty pretty please?

ANGEL

(Laughs, intrigued.) Alright, alright, take it easy. Who are you anyway? What are you doing here? How'd you get in here?

ROGUE

My name's Marie. I'm Sergeant Bill Watson's daughter. I just came to see daddy at work, when all this craziness happened. Please, can you help me, please?

As Rogue pleads, Angel looks around, uncertain of what to do.

ROGUE

Please! I don't know where ma daddy is, 'n' I'm just so scared, and-

ANGEL

(Sighs.) Alright, I'll take you to the roof. Remain there, until I come get you. I won't be long.

Rogue nods affectionately and excitedly. Angel, puffing himself up to look as muscular and manly as he can, scoops up Rogue and holds her in his arms.

ANGEL

Ok, hang on.

Angel spreads his wings, takes a running start, and takes off. Rogue, thrilled by all this, looks down. At the apex of his ascent, Angel and Rogue are nearly fifty metres above the ground. Rogue then looks back up at Angel, with a fiendish smile.

ROGUE

Forgive me, but I just can't be rescued by an angel as sexy as you and NOT do this! (Leans up and kisses Angel on the lips.)

At first, the passion in the kiss consumes Angel, but then the veins in his face begin to protrude. He suddenly realizes something is wrong. Very wrong. He quickly opens his eyes wide in terror. Before he can react, Rogue grabs the back of his head and pulls him closer to her. Angel moans in panic, but quickly fades as all his energy vanishes. His eyes roll back into his head, then close, and his wings go limp. Instantly, the two begin to fall. Rogue, suddenly realizing how foolish attacking Angel while this high up in the air was, looks down in panicked horror. The roof of the building is only about twenty feet up from their position, but it is still alarmingly high.

ROGUE

Oh my God. OH MY GOD! (Starts slapping Angel.) WAKE UP! WAKE UP!

Rogue, shrieking and clutching onto Angel, plummets to the roof. They hit the roof with a hard thud. Rogue lands hard, with Angel landing on top of her. The force of the landing complete knocks the wind out of her, and she coughs and gasps for air. She's certain she's broken something.

ROGUE

(Sobbing and coughing.) Stupid. Fucking. Mutation! You…can't even…do THAT…right! And…you fell…for this bitch…LITERALLY! You're…such…a fucking…disgusting…waste of…of skin!

After a few moments of wincing, coughing, screaming, and sobbing in pain, she rolls Angel, still limp and unconscious, off her. She tries to get up, but is unable to move. Tears running down her face, she can only lie there, stare up at the evening sky, try to force air in and out of her body, and wait for the pain to subside.

Meanwhile, Cyclops runs carefully towards the entrance to the mysterious building. As he runs, he crouches, keeping as low to the ground as possible. Before he reaches the corner of each building, he stops, leans against the wall, and then slowly peers around the corner to carefully survey his next move. Once he is certain that no hostiles are around the corner, he continues running.

Cyclops runs up to the door. There is a small window at the top of it. Carefully, he looks in. From what he can see, there is a very small foyer immediately inside. There is a set of double doors which have no windows. Cyclops backs away and crouches down.

CYCLOPS

Professor, I'm just outside the mystery building. From what I can tell, it's unguarded, but I doubt it's the same story inside.

INT. BLACKBIRD – EVENING

Professor X's eyes are closed, and he is concentrating.

PROFESSOR X (VIA TELEPATHIC INTERCOM)

Unfortunately, I still can't scan inside the building, Cyclops. There appears to be some field being generated around the building.

EXT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – EVENING

Cyclops continually checks his surroundings, to avoid any ambushes or surprises.

PROFESSOR X (VIA TELEPATHIC INTERCOM)

It's possible that the generators have been built into the walls themselves. The building is also blocking all forms of external scanning, including infrared. I'm afraid the only way to find out what's inside is to go in.

Cyclops hears the sound of an approaching soldier and looks up in that direction. Seeing nothing yet, he quickly ducks behind the corner leading to the front door and waits. The approaching soldier is actually Mystique, and as soon as she comes around the corner, Cyclops delivers a backhand which stuns her and knocks her to the ground. Cyclops immediately turns and stands over her.

CYCLOPS

Get up!

Before Mystique can react, Cyclops grabs her and hauls her to her feet.

CYCLOPS

Open the door, right now! (Visor flashes for a split-second.)

Mystique, still disguised as the soldier but wide-eyed nonetheless, just nods silently. Cyclops spins her around so that she is facing the door, and stands behind her, holding her prisoner. She reaches down and pulls out her key cards. Frantically, she swipes the key cards against the reader until they clear, and then carefully opens the door. Slowly, the two step inside.

INT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – MUTANT CONTAINMENT FACILITY – EVENING

Six soldiers are casually standing around when they hear the front door open. Startled and suddenly terrified, they grab their weapons and take aim. Slowly, the door opens, and Mystique, still dressed as the soldier, steps inside. The soldiers, seeing one of their own, relax and lower their weapons. As soon as Cyclops is inside, Mystique reaches over her shoulders and double-punches Cyclops in the back of the head, where his wound was still fresh. Cyclops howls in pain, and Mystique turns around and quickly pushes him away.

The soldiers, confused and panicked, grab and raise their weapons. Mystique, still holding her weapon, turns towards the soldiers and fires. The three guards standing to her right are shot in the chest, neck, and head, and are killed instantly. They hit the ground, blood spewing or flowing freely from their wounds. She throws the gun at the remaining three soldiers and sprints away as energy blasts bounce off the wall behind her.

Amid a hail of energy blasts bouncing off everything in sight, Mystique dives in and around various computer stands and pieces of equipment, and eventually hides behind the experiment bed, in the center of the room. The soldiers are so focused on Mystique that they do not notice Cyclops coming up behind them.

Cyclops calmly walks up to the nearest SOLDIER and, with the precision and skill of a Navy Seal or Marine, grabs him by the throat with one arm, preventing him from screaming, and uses his free hand to grab his weapon. Cyclops turns the weapon, still in the Soldier's hand, and shoots the next nearest soldier in arm, forcing him to drop his own weapon. Still clutching the choking Soldier, Cyclops quickly steps forward and sweep the legs of the injured soldier, knocking him to the ground. Before he can respond, Cyclops moves forward and stands right on the wound, pinning that soldier in place. The last soldier sees his two teammates disabled and looks up, frozen in terror. Cyclops looks right at the soldier's chest and fires his optic blast, sending the remaining soldier soaring through the air.

Mystique watches, impressed, as the remaining soldier flies across the room, crashes into the plastic wall, and slumps to the floor, unconscious. Meanwhile, Cyclops releases his grip around the Soldier's throat, spins him around and leg-sweeps him, knocking him to the floor. Cyclops holds onto the Soldier's arm, locking it in an arm bar and pinning him in position.

CYCLOPS

Now, listen to me very carefully.

The Soldier, locked and unable to move, howls in pain.

CYCLOPS

You're awake right now because I need information from you.

Cyclops looks around at the cells, all of which are completely empty, and appear to have been empty for some time.

CYCLOPS

Who was in here? Were they mutants?

The Soldier is quiet at first, but when Cyclops twists his arm, the soldier cries out.

SOLDIER

OWWW! They were mutants! MUTANTS!

CYCLOPS

(Furious.) WHERE ARE THEY!

Cyclops scowls at the Soldier, skinning his teeth.

SOLDIER

I don't know! They were taken out of here a few days ago! I don't work in this part of the base. I don't know where they went!

CYCLOPS

Was there a mutant here who could change shape? (Twists the Soldier's arm further.) Speak up!

SOLDIER

(Screaming.) I…I think there was. But they took them all out of here. Shipped them somewhere, possibly overseas.

Cyclops scowls at the Soldier for a moment, then hauls him up to his feet and re-establishes his choke hold on him. This time, he squeezes harder, and the Soldier loses consciousness and goes limp. Cyclops eases him to the floor, then looks up.

CYCLOPS

Professor, we've got a problem.

INT. BLACKBIRD – EVENING

CYCLOPS (VIA INTERCOM)

The building is filled with holding cells. From what I can tell, they were examining and possibly experimenting on the inmates.

Iceman, still unconscious, lies on the medical bed. Several wires and an IV tube are hooked up to him at various points on his upper body. His torso is heavily wrapped in bandages, which are soaked with blood. Jean's neck is bandaged up, and she stands at the foot of Iceman's bed, arms folded, looking worried.

PROFESSOR X (VIA TELEPATHIC INTERCOM)

Cyclops, do you know if they were mutants? Is there any chance that Morph was among them?

CYCLOPS (VIA INTERCOM)

Professor, how can you-

PROFESSOR X (VIA TELEPATHIC INTERCOM)

When you opened the door, I was able to transmit a signal inside the building. It's still very weak, but I now have at least a partial glimpse inside. What have you found?

CYCLOPS (VIA INTERCOM)

One of the soldiers I interrogated says they were definitely mutants.

Jean looks nervously at Professor X. Beast, who had been working on stabilizing Iceman, turns around and listens intently as well.

CYCLOPS (VIA INTERCOM)

He's also pretty sure a mutant with shape-shifting abilities was here, but a few days ago, they cleared out this entire building and shipped all the inmates somewhere. He doesn't know where, but he said it's possible they're not even in the country.

PROFESSOR X (VIA TELEPATHIC INTERCOM)

Stand by, Cyclops. I'm going to read the mind of the Soldier you have nearest to you.

INT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – MUTANT CONTAINMENT FACILITY – EVENING

Cyclops continues looking around the facility, taking it all in. A few moments later, Professor X replies.

PROFESSOR X (VIA TELEPATHIC INTERCOM)

Unfortunately, Scott, the Soldier is telling the truth. He doesn't know where the mutants were taken. Which means that Morph and the children could be anywhere…

BLACK OUT.

CREDITS.


End file.
